La niña perdida
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Una amiga de Donna tiene problemas y el Doctor viene a ayudarle.


El Doctor que se había ido de vacaciones recibió un mensaje de su amiga Donna al móvil. En él su amiga le instaba a venir urgentemente porque una de sus vecinas estaba viviendo fenómenos paranormales en su casa pero no le podía decir más. Se enfadó un poco con su amiga ya que llevaba años sin coger vacaciones pero enseguida se le pasó el cabreo porque sin su ayuda nunca hubiese podido salvar el universo en tantas batallas. Salió de la habitación de hotel donde se había alojado de incognito y llegando al final de un pasillo entro en una sala donde tenía escondida la TARDIS. Entró y poniendo las coordenadas puso rumbo hasta Londres. La cabina azul aterrizo haciendo su habitual ruido en el jardín de casa la madre de Donna justo en la Colina donde su abuelo miraba las estrellas cada noche.

-¡Hola Wilfred!

-¡Doctor! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien bien vengo a ver a tu nieta.

-Abajo en casa la tienes.

- Hasta luego Wilf.

Bajó hasta casa de Donna donde se cruzó con Sylvia la madre de su amiga a la cual saludó con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al salón a encontrarse con su amiga.

-¡Donna, mi querida Donna que me obliga a interrumpir mis vacaciones, espero que no me hayas llamado por una tontería, ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo perfectamente, mi vecina Mariane o más bien su hija no tanto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven nos vamos a su casa y lo ves en directo.

Se fueron a dos casas de la suya y llamarón a la puerta. Una señora de unos 30 años les abrió la puerta.

-Hola Gladys, te presento mi amigo el Doctor, el podrá ayudarnos.

-Encantada. Subamos al cuarto de mi hija. Llegaron al cuarto y el Doctor empezó a pasar su destornillador sónico por las paredes intentando encontrar algo raro hasta que se topó de lleno con una puerta que empezó a emitir vibraciones muy fuertes.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta?

-Las muñecas de mi hija y ahí está el problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Durante la noche se mueven, salen y se pasean por la habitación.

-¿No será que su hija es somnámbula y ella misma las mueve?

- No Doctor, porqué yo también lo he visto.

-Vale, vale. ¿Desde cuándo vive en esta casa?

-Desde hace unos 10 años cuando nació Morgana.

- ¿Y sabe si alguien pudo haber vivido aquí antes?

- Que yo sepa no pero podemos averiguarlo. Disculpe no le he propuesto una taza de té. ¿Le apetece una?

-Si por favor.

Tomaron un té mientras el Doctor buscaba por internet información sobre la casa y entonces encontró algo.

-¡Aquí lo tengo!

-¿El qué?

-Lo que buscaba. Aquí está. La casa perteneció a una familia cuya niña fue asesinada de forma brutal en su habitación. Su propio padre la ahogó y luego volviéndose loco, había enviudado, se quitó la vida.

- ¡Qué horror!

-¡Y tanto!

-¿Qué piensa que puede ser?

- Simplemente el alma de la pobre criatura que busca una explicación al gesto de su padre y no descansará hasta tener una respuesta.

-¿ Y que tiene que ver mi hija en todo eso?

- su hija nada y no tenga miedo, el espiritu de la niña no le quiere ningun mal. Solo quiere ser escuchada. Está pidiendo ayuda a través de las muñecas de Morgana. Su espiritu fluye por ellas y cobra vida.

-¿Doctor, puede hacer algo?

- Esta noche lo intentaré. Hablaré con el espiritu de la niña.

Salieron de casa Gladys prometiendole volver a la noche. Se fueron a cenar al restaurante, esta vez pagó Donna. Tenían un acuerdo entre ellos. Los meses de 30 dias pagaba el Doctor y los de 31 Donna. Asi no había nunca peleas de quien iba a pagar. Cuando terminaron de cenar volvieron a casa de la amiga de Donna. Llamaron a la puerta. Una niña con pelo risado pelirrojo y ojos negros les abrió la puerta. Donna miró al Doctor con ojos sorprendidos.

- Doctor, ella no es la hija de mi amiga.

-¿ Qué no es la hija de su amiga?

- No, no lo es.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Arielle Lombard, Sir.

- Arielle, ¿Tu mama está aquí?

- No tengo mama.

- ¿Y tu papa?

- Si.

- Podemos pasar y hablar con el.

La niña abrió la puerta y cuando pasarón dentro de casa encontraron al padre colgando de una cuerda y la niña con la que acababan de hablar en el suelo estrangulada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Donde está mi amiga y su hija?

-En el futuro. No han nacido aún.

-¿Cómo que no han nacido aún?

- Donna, hemos sido transportados al pasado justo al día siguiente de la matanza. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Tal vez la niña necesita ponernos en guardia contra algo que pueda succeder mas tarde en la casa.

- Arielle, ¿Puedes oírme?

- Si

- Necesito saber que ha pasado. Me lo puedes contar. En el futuro has llamado pidiendo ayuda. Estás muerta.

- Mi cuerpo si mi espiritu no. Ayudeme Doctor. Sé que usted puede hacerlo.

- Se giró hacía el cuerpo sin vida del señor Lombard

- ¿Señor Lombard, está usted aquí? Una corriente de aire atravesó la estancia. El doctor volvió a hacerle otra vez la misma pregunta y de nuevo una corriente de aire volvió a atravesar el cuarto donde se encontraban. El señor del tiempo dedujo que era la manera del padre de Arielle de comunicarse con el.

- Señor Lombard, ¿ Por qué ha matado a su hija? Esta vez las cortinas empezaron a moverse produciendo un ruido entre las anillas que las sujetaban. El interrogatorio siguió unos minutos mas hasta que por fin su espiritu salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su hija.

- Perdoname Arielle, nunca quise hacerte ningún daño. Me obligaron.

- ¿Quien le obligó?

- Unas voces en mi cabeza.

- Hable con su hija, ella le está oyendo, pidale perdon, digale lo que me está diciendo a mi. Usted al enviudar se volvió loco y no pudiendo aguantar mas, mató a su hija y se suicidió. Digale a su hija que lo siente, ella le perdonará.

El Doctor y Donna salieron de la casa, ya no necesitaba quedarse mas, y en la calle era de nuevo 2014. La puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Doctor, no sé que ha pasado pero gracias.

- De nada. Un placer ayudar.

Doctor, no se vaya, han dejado algo para usted -. Se acercó y Gladys le entregó un sobre. Lo abrió y en el se podía leer. Gracias. Arielle and Arthur Lombard. Volvió a poner la carta dentro y salió de nuevo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, estaba tomando un té con pastas casa de Donna.

- Has vuelto a salvar el mundo. En este caso a dos almas perdidas.

- Si Donna, pero mira en el fondo todos somos en mayor o menor medida almas perdidas. ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Con la TARDIS?

- ¡Vale! Cogieron su abrigo y subieron a la colina para emprender viaje.


End file.
